Beach Time, baby!
by SukeyTheLilyOfLight
Summary: Many years after the War, everyone had settled down and began having children. So, being the good parents they are, Ino and Sasuke decided to take their children Saya and Ren to the beach. Of course, the others were invited too. Thank you, Ino.
1. Chapter 1

Saya flung her bag over her shoulder and followed behind her parents and her friends, yawning. She placed her hands on the back of her neck and hummed as they headed to the so called vacation spot. She opened her right eye as her rival squealed.

"Eeeep, this is soo cool!" Yuki Haruno screeched as she jumped up and down, her waist length bubble gum pink hair flying everywhere. Saya grunted and tugged on her haori as it covered her bikini. Her father, Sasuke Uchiha, looked at her with the same expression and they both smirked.

"Yuki, if you would quit screaming all the damned time, I swear, you'd make a great kunochi." Saya Uchiha said jokingly.

Yuki grunted and tossed her things into a spot in the sand. She pulled her hair up and took off her jacket and skirt. She smiled as she looked at and ran into the water. Saya then placed her things down and took off her haori, revealing a black bikini with the Uchiha symbol on the left side and her choker cross necklace. She crossed her arms under her chest and walked over to a cliff with a small cave underneath. She sat with her long smooth legs over the side and leaned back, her arms holding her up.

"Saya-senpai, why don't you come down and join us?!" The green haired girl, Rima Tainaka yelled, getting tackled by a brunette, who was screaming quite loudly. Saya crossed her arms under her chest again as she disappeared.

"I bet she doesn't want her fake boobs to come out when she swims!" Yuki mumbled, laughing rather loud and obnoxiously. Saya appeared behind Yuki, her katana on the rosette's neck.

"What did you say, Haruno?" Saya grunted.

"N-nothing." Yuki shivered and side stepped. Saya disappeared. Yuki let out a sigh as she dived into the clear blue-green water. She opened her eyes and smiled in awe at the fishes and the clarity of the water.

Saya panted and laid down on the cliff. She had used some of her chakra to teleport, well rather run, fairly quick.

Ino laughed slightly and intertwined her fingers with Sasuke's. She looked up at him and began laughing even more. Sasuke turned to look at his wife and began shaking his head, smiling.

"I worry about you sometimes…" He said, dropping his things onto the sand. Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Naruto and his wife, Hinata.

"THAT is Ino you're talking about, teme. She's really troublesome." Naruto laughed before running off with this wife. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Saya takes after you, hun, while Ren got my crazy personality. It's weird, I never thought we'd be like this" Ino smiled. Her husband just shook his head.

"Hn." Ino laughed.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

AN(Lily): I hope you like the first chapter. It's kinda just going to be a test so I get used to posting my writings. I'll try to add a new chapter every few days.

Ino: Sakura is gonna be pissed when she sees this..

Lily: Oh, I know.:)

Ino: Good luck then. I'll be speaking at your funeral.

Andy: How the fuck did I get here?

Lily: I offered you pizza, calm down. You were just, you know, teleported due to your hunger.

Andy: Alright. *takes pizza and heads to Lily's cabin.*

Lily: Well readers, that was my boyfriend, look forward to more of his appearances. Ooh also, please give me some tips; I'll give you a pizza in return.

_xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_


	2. Chapter 2

Saya stood up and walked to the cabins that surrounded the lake. She picked up her haori from the sand and slipped it on before heading into her cabin.

"Hey gloomy, why aren't you enjoying yourself?" Yuki smirked and continued painting her nails a bright pink color. She slid the little bottle away and pulled her legs to her chest.

"I miss that first born asshole, Yuki. It sucks." Saya growled, looking out the window. "The sand reminds me of him…" Yuki stood up and walked over the black haired girl's bed.

"Ichirou Sabaku is a bad boy, much like Uchiha-san was. If you're anything like your mother, whom I doubt, you'll have him wrapped around your finger like –snap- that" The rosette began humming Tears of an Angel and sat next to Saya. Saya turned away and began walking out of the cabin as Yuki tried to comfort her.

"Go away, Haruno. I can't stand your pity." She slammed the door shut and started running. _What the hell does she know? Ren and her are already perfect… _She slid into a jog then walk. Saya climbed up into a tree and stared off into space.

Back at the picnic….

"I then started up a Rasangan and tried to hit Yamato with it! Best of all, I was asleep, too!" Naruto shouted, slamming down his first cup of sake. The group of older shinobi started laughing and laughing.

"I did the same, except no Rasangan!" Kiba shouted back. The green haired girl next to him just laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Let's not try to 1UP each other, let Lee and Neji into the game, too, Kiba-kun." Mio Tainaka, the green haired girl, giggled.

"YOSH! My power of youth will let me beat you all!" Lee yelled. "Same for Neji and his youth!" The green-clad shinobi pounded the air with his fist.

"Leave me out of this." Neji grumbled and took a sip from his alcohol. Tenten smiled and continued sharpening a katana. It was almost impossible not to tell those two were together.

"Sorry we were late…we..um…had business to attend…" Ino and Sasuke walked in. Ino's hair was messed up and her neck had slightly visable bite marks. While, Sasuke had pink marks all over his neck and face and his hair was slightly messed up, too. Then again, only if you know how his hair looked perfectly would you be able to see this

"What the hell were you two doing anyway?" Sakura growled with a 'WTF' expression. She was looking over Sai's shoulder watching him draw when the pair walked in.

"We have enough Uchihas as it is, now. Don't make MORE!" Kiba huffed, partly mad that Mio specifically said he couldn't do that away from home. He turned to look around and saw that all the others had disgusted expressions and the Uchihas were blushing.

Wait, pause. Rewind... Sasuke blushing?! This was going to be a LONG week...

_xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXx_

*camera starts rolling*

Lily: *cooking pizza in a random kitchen* Oh, um, hiiiiii. Sorry for short chapter. Oh, I'd like to thank all the readers. Over 50 views within 24 hours, man, did that make me glad. Thank you all so much and to celebrate, I'm making pizza for everyone!

Andy: *walks out of shadows* I heard pizza.

Lily: Yus you did. Now help me hand this out and you'll get some, too.

Sasuke: Hey Lily, come here for a second.

Lily: Oh ssssSasssssuke *sitting at a large desk with a fat white cat, like an evil person from those movies. * I was awaiting your arrival.

Sasuke: What the hell is with me blushing?

Sakura: And why is Sasuke with Ino?

Lily: One, it's just my view on the future of you guys. Two, I think Sasuke and Ino are cute together.

Sakura and Sasuke: Whatever. *leaves*

Lily: Well thank you for all the views and the one review.3 I'll see you all next time on Lily the Author's Note!

*camera zooms in on cooked pizzas*

_xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXx_


End file.
